I'm Lost Without Your Love
by infamouspink
Summary: Syaoran mysteriously returns to Tomoeda after 5 years in Hong Kong. Sakura, now 17, is having a conflict within herself. She is trying to decide whether or not she wants to return to Hong Kong with him to complete the trials that she would have to fulfill
1. Where Were You?!

Lost  
  
By: ChibiKawaiiPinay  
  
Summary: Syaoran mysteriously returns to Tomoeda after 5 years in Hong Kong. Sakura, now 17, is having a conflict within herself. She is trying to decide whether or not she wants to return to Hong Kong with him to complete the trials that she would have to fulfill in order to become worthy to be his wife. The question is: will she succeed in the ordeals that she will go through?  
  
Disclaimer: All characters belong to CCS and CLAMP. If you wish to sue the only personal belongings of mine that you'll receive are my socks. All scenes created are based on my imagination and personal experiences. Please R&R!!!  
  
Chapter 1: Where Were You?!  
  
Dream –  
  
Syaoran paced around the room trying to find a way to lightly tell Sakura that he had to leave Tomoeda to return to China for the sake of his future Clan. "Sakura I already told you I have to, no, I must return to Hong Kong on Clan business. I'm needed there."  
  
Sakura trembled with anger and sadness. "But Syaoran, I thought that you loved me and…and you said that we'd be together forever." The silver tears that fell down from Sakura's emerald colored eyes hurt Syaoran emotionally.  
  
"I'm sorry Sakura. You know that I love you, but I have to go. Good bye." Syaoran walked towards the door slowly. Each step Syaoran took bruised Sakura's heart. He turned towards her once more and tilted up her head, "You will wait for me, won't you?" Brown eyes stared into green ones as time stood still.  
  
Sakura nodded slowly, sobbing with sadness. Syaoran hated leaving her like this. He didn't like to cause the girl he loved sorrow. He bent forward and captured her lips. Sakura's knees buckled and he had to hold onto her so she wouldn't fall. After what seemed like a long time he broke away from her.  
  
"I love you." Syaoran hugged her one last time and left the room.  
  
"Syaoran…" Sakura murmured sadly. The tears coursed down from her eyes without restraint. She stood there bewildered, desperately wishing that the scene in front of her were just some horrible dream. Sakura fell to the ground sobbing like a little child.  
  
End of Dream –  
  
Sakura woke with a start as she was remembered of the tragic day that she was separated from her love. "Why Syaoran? Why did you leave me? Why couldn't you just take me with you?" Sakura, now a girl of 17 sighed sadly. She picked up the last picture of herself and Syaoran 5 years ago. It was the last picture the couple last took together.  
  
"Sakura! You're going to be late for school!" Sakura's father's loud voice boomed loudly. Sakura sleepily looked at her clock and realized that it was already 6:45.  
  
"HOE?!" Sakura's loud high voice pierced the air. Sakura's eyes bulged and she searched frantically around the room for her uniform. Sakura ran down the stairs with her hair still a mess.  
  
"Ohayo Otasan! Gomen nasai!" [1] Sakura gave her father a quick peck on the cheek and ran out the door. She pulled on her shoes and zoomed past the crowd of people with the help of her 'Run' card.  
  
Sakura made it with seconds to spare and she collapsed into her seat. Tomoyo smiled at her with amusement. She gave Sakura a look that clearly said, 'You should be more responsible and wake up earlier.' The bell rang loudly and all of the students settled down.  
  
"Ohayo class." The teacher greeted them warmly. The students returned the greeting happily. "We have a new student. He is also the new leader of the Li Clan in Hong Kong. Please give a friendly welcome to Li Syaoran." The teacher informed his students.  
  
A tall boy with unruly mahogany colored hair and matching eyes entered the room. He wore a serious expression and had a sort of coldness in his chestnut eyes. His whole stance clearly said that he was practical and responsible.  
  
"Syaoran? Is that Syaoran?" Sakura asked doubtfully. Her head tilted slightly as if examining him. He looked so different now. He was still the same old cute Syaoran, but he had a mean and mature look to him. Syaoran turned to her and his glare dropped. He looked at her with puzzlement as if trying to find out who she was. Quick realization flitted across his face and he smiled happily.  
  
"Please take the seat behind Kinomoto-san Li-san. Now, time for your Calculus test." The teacher announced. The students groaned as he passed around the tests.  
  
"I missed you." Syaoran mouthed to Sakura as he passed by her. She blushed with happiness at his declaration. She felt, as is she were some little girl still in middle school. She blushed sheepishly and set her lips in a grim line. She looked as if she were deeply concentrating on her Calculus test, but in reality all she could think of was Syaoran and wondering why he took so long to come back to her.  
  
School passed by in a blur because all Sakura could think about was Syaoran. He was in every single one of her classes, making it seem as if he deliberately made their schedules coincide with each other. Every time that the two saw each other Syaoran would give her little smiles that made the girl swoon. She was acting like a lovesick 14 year-old! Why couldn't she just pick up from where Syaoran and herself first left off from their relationship? Why was she being so bashful? But Sakura was also angry. Why couldn't she get a letter or even a phone call? Hong Kong and Tomeoda doesn't really have that much of a time difference. For God's sake! There was the blasted Internet that people are always on! Couldn't he IM her or even E-mail her?! Schoolgirl feelings soon turned to wicked bitterness in less than 2 minutes.  
  
Syaoran was in Heaven. He was so glad that he saw Sakura. It was restricted for him to communicate with anyone outside of the Clan during his training for the Trial of Leadership. There were so many lonely nights when he wished to call Sakura, but then he remembered that he was magically restricted from communicating with anyone outside of the Li residence. It saddened Syaoran and he wished that Sakura would forgive him and that she'd welcome him with open arms. But Syaoran didn't want to pressure her into coming with him so quickly. He wanted to rekindle their relationship and then bring her back to Hong Kong with him. Hopefully she would still want him though. He wouldn't blame her if she just pushed him away for being a pompous jackass. The thought saddened him and he prayed to all the gods in the heavens for Sakura to return with him.  
  
At the end of his last class he waited outside for Sakura to come out. When she exited the room he picked up her books and announced that he was going to walk home with her whether her annoying oniisan liked it or not. Sakura told Syaoran that Touya already moved out and was living with Yukito. The couple was already going to college and they had plans on getting married when they finished college.  
  
Syaoran thought about what Sakura was saying. He decided that now was the time to ask her to return to Hong Kong with him. "Sakura, the only reason why I'm here is because I wanted to ask you if you'd come back with me to Hong Kong. The reason why I'm asking you to come back home with me is that I'm asking you to be my bride. I want you by my side forever and I don't ever want to lose you again." Sakura stared at Syaoran with newfound happiness. Brown eyes twinkled with hope as he watched her decide.  
  
"Of course I'll marry you Syaoran! You know that I love you. But I demand that you tell me why you couldn't call or even tell me how you were doing! I was in Hell without you Syaoran! I even doubted our relationship and thought about not waiting for you anymore!" Sakura shouted angrily. She had tears coming down her eyes and it pained Syaoran to know that he caused her misery again.  
  
"To become the leader of the Li Clan I had to go through many trials. I was magically restricted to call anyone out of the Li residence. I am only stay outside of the Li territory for 1 week. It has already been three days and I only have four more days to be with you privately. Once we get to the Li household you will begin your training." Syaoran answered. He bent forward and kissed her softly. The two waited for that kiss for such a long time. Sakura pulled away as she remembered a part of the thing he just said.  
  
"Training? What for?" Sakura asked. She played with her long honey colored hair as she watched Syaoran fidget. His facial expression changed and she could fully read hesitation flutter across his face.  
  
"To become the bride of a Li Clan leader you must go through many trials to make yourself worthy. You will be tested magically, emotionally, and physically. Since you are the Card Mistress I'm sure you could use your Cards." Syaoran answered her softly. He felt as if that he was asking too much from her. It was bad enough that he didn't call her everyday and that they had to leave Japan in four days. He didn't know if she were going to accept that and want to go through all the trouble of being his bride.  
  
"All right. When should I start packing?" Sakura asked. Syaoran's eyes widened and he smiled happily. He picked her up and spun her around. He was so thrilled that she was going to go back with him. He kissed her once more and kissed her forehead.  
  
"Thank you Sakura. You should be packed…hmmm today's Monday so you should pack everything on Thursday. Ai shiteru koibito [2]!"  
  
Sakura smiled happily and walked into her house. "I love you too Syaoran." She closed the door and practically ran to her room to tell Kero-chan.  
  
[1] "Good morning father. I'm sorry!"  
  
[2] "I will continue to love you forever lover!"  
  
So! What do you think of the story so far? This if my first fanfic that I ever put online! Please don't criticize too much. The number of reviews on this story will determine that fate of this tale.  
  
- ChibiKawaiiPinay 


	2. Off to Hong Kong We Go!

Lost  
  
By: ChIbI KaWaIi PiNaY  
  
Summary: Syaoran mysteriously returns to Tomoeda after 5 years in Hong Kong. Sakura, now 17, is having a conflict within herself. She is trying to decide whether or not she wants to return to Hong Kong with him to complete the trials that she would have to fulfill in order to become worthy to be his wife. The question is will she succeed in the ordeals she must go through?  
  
Disclaimer: All characters belong to CCS and CLAMP. If you wish to sue the only personal belongings of mine that you'll receive are my socks. All scenes created are based on my imagination and personal experiences. Please R&R!!!  
  
Chapter 2: Off to Hong Kong We Go  
  
"Ohayo! Kinomoto residence." Sakura answered happily. In less than six hours she was going to leave Japan to go to Hong Kong with Syaoran.  
  
"Ohayo koibito. How are you?" Syaoran's deep voice asked. Sakura twirled around her room happily causing a very sleepy Kero-chan to complain. Sakura whispered a quick apology, but continued to bounce around cheerfully.  
  
"I miss you." Sakura smiled into the phone. Kero-chan flew to her and looked at her with disgust. His eyes widened in sleepy realization as he noticed whom she was conversing with.  
  
"Oi! Sakura I've told you numerous times not to talk to that gaki! [1]" Kero-chan glared at the phone that she held in her hand. Sakura threw Kero a raspberry and continued to talk to her boyfriend. Kero huffed and flew off to sit on one of her bedposts.  
  
"I heard that stuffed animal!" Syaoran's loud voice said through the phone. Kero continued to scowl at the phone and muttered curses to the Li Clan leader. Sakura tried to keep the two from arguing at each other since Syaoran was yelling in one ear and Kero was yelling in the other. That didn't make the matters any better so she had to bribe Kero to leave the room by saying that she would give him two whole cups of pudding if he left her alone. Kero beamed delight and threw up the V for Victory sign.  
  
"What did you want to speak about love?" Sakura asked. Sakura picked up her brush and started to brush her long honey colored locks as he told her what time that he was going to pick her up and the time or their flight. He told her that she should be ready in an hour so the two could hang out with their old friends before they left for Hong Kong. Sakura couldn't believe how much time had passed so quickly. She didn't want to leave her home, but she couldn't stay in Japan knowing that she had passed a chance to become Syaoran's bride and to live happily with him.  
  
"Sakura? Sakura?! KAIJUU!!!" Touya's loud voice interrupted her reverie. Sakura made a little "hoe" in fear for being caught off guard. "Time for breakfast kaijuu, unless you're talking to your gaki." Touya mentioned. He smirked as she gave him a beeta.  
  
"I better let you go now, your oniisan might yell at you some more." Syaoran stated. Sakura grinned and twirled her hair in her hair.  
  
"All right. Bye koibito." Sakura answered back. She smiled as he said the same thing. Touya watched with detestation and started to act like he was retching. Sakura glowered at Touya and shouted a loud, "Oniisan!"  
  
Syaoran smiled as he got off the phone with his love. He couldn't wait until the two would go to Hong Kong. In a way he didn't want to go too. He didn't want to put her through the hard training that he knew that she would go through. He didn't want her to experience that. Yet, he had to. If he wanted her to be his wife then she would endure the difficult tests that would await her. Syaoran's stomach growled angrily for not being fed its morning meal. Syaoran had a hearty laugh and went to make himself an omelet with rice.  
  
A couple hours had passed and Syaoran was standing outside of the Kinomoto's front door. He was terribly nervous. He didn't want to face Touya and his usual angry face. He rang the doorbell awaiting the face of the older Kinomoto. Much to Syaoran's relief it was only Sakura's father.  
  
"So you're Syaoran huh? Last time I saw you, you were just this itty- bitty thing. Well, come in…come in!" Sakura's father welcomed him in and showed him to the living room. There he faced a very mean looking Touya that glowered at him. Syaoran scowled back. He wasn't going to be intimidated by the brother of the girl that he loved.  
  
"Hey gaki. I bet you're waiting for my little sister huh? So, why are you going to take my little sister away? When is she coming back? How is she going to finish school?!" Touya continued to interrogate Syaoran until Sakura came downstairs.  
  
"Oniisan! Leave him alone!" Sakura came to the aid of her fiancé. She linked her arm to his and smiled up at him. "Well I guess we're going to be leaving now! Bye bye!" Sakura and Syaoran left the house with Touya with his jaw agape.  
  
Sakura smiled happily to herself and Syaoran and their parade of friends strutted around the old hangouts that they use to go to when they were 12 years old. Chiharu looked at the couple happily and sighed. She wished that her relationship were just like her friends'. The two were inseparable. Where ever the other went the other was sure to follow. She was glad that Sakura had found someone she could love. She was also glad that Sakura was finally happy after these past five years. Chiharu smiled and ran up to rejoin her friends.  
  
Sakura and Syaoran grinned at each other. It was already 2 o'clock, their flight was at 3:30 PM and they still had to go get their baggage. The two made a quick stop at the Kinomoto residence and Sakura's luggage. Sakura said a long good-bye to her family and left the house. Kero looked at Sakura with sadness in his eyes. The look clearly said that he was going to miss her.  
  
"Sakura onegai!?" [2] Kero's tears rushed out of his cute little beady eyes. Sakura nodded and hugged her guardian beast. Kero smiled and flew into her bag that contained the Sakura Cards. Kero smiled and picked at the container of pudding in her bag. "May I?" Kero asked. Sakura smiled and handed him his small spoon that she made just for him.  
  
Syaoran smiled at the two as they walked to his apartment. It would only take a couple of minutes to get to his house. They would have to get a cab to take them to the airport. Good thing he was the influential Li Clan leader. Otherwise they would have to wait for a long time to get a cab.  
  
After countless minutes of waiting and walking around the trio were at the check in getting their baggage put in the cargo. Sakura leaned onto Syaoran for support as she tried to go to sleep. Even though it was only 2:45 she was still very sleepy from all the packing she had to do in the past few days. "Tired love?" Syaoran asked the drowsy looking Sakura. She nodded sluggishly and leant her head on his shoulder. The two were immediately given their own private compartment as they were led on board. Syaoran put Sakura in her seat and buckled her in. They would be in the air in 10 minutes and he didn't want her falling over from the lift.  
  
After a couple of hours and many rants from Kero they finally made it to Hong Kong. Syaoran smiled. He was back home. He roused Sakura from her slumber softly. She peaked at him with her emerald colored eyes. She yawned and asked if they were at their destination. Syaoran nodded and helped Sakura up. The two were led to the front of the plane where they were to be escorted down the stairs. Their baggage was already waiting for them on the ground. Syaoran thanked them quickly and they bowed with respect.  
  
Sakura watched with amazement as they were led to their limo. All of the stores and the people seemed to amaze her. All the bright colors entranced her, like it was calling out to her to look at the abundant amount of neon colored signs.  
  
Syaoran observed Sakura as they walked past the many stores in the airport. Sakura seemed to be in her own fantasy thinking of all the things that buzzed around her. Syaoran found where the limo would usually wait for them. He led Sakura and the servants to the car and opened the trunk. They threw in the baggage and Syaoran thanked them and gave them a tip for their help. They thanked his generosity and went off. Syaoran opened the door for Sakura to enter. She smiled. It was great that he was acting like such a gentleman towards her.  
  
There was a ruffling in Sakura's bag as she realized that she had left Kero in her bag all day. The small animal popped his head out and clearly expressed his annoyance of not being able to eat the cake that was being served on the plane with them. He clearly complained that she shouldn't have been going to sleep and not being able to wake up and feed him. "I'm a growing guardian beast y'know! I need my nutrients!" Kero muttered. Sakura muttered many apologies and promised to give Kero a whole cake when they got to Syaoran's home. That thought made Kero smile and froth at the mouth. "Mmmm….cake…." Kero murmured. Syaoran watched with a look of mirth on his handsome face. The two continued about the many kinds of cake that Sakura could make for him at the Li home.  
  
The limo made a lurch and stopped. Sakura's heart fell in her stomach with discomfort. She had only met the Li matron once and that was long ago. She hoped that Syaoran's older sisters and his mother would accept her. She brushed her honey colored hair out of her face and looked at herself in her mirror. She hoped that she would be able to look okay for her love and his family. Syaoran gave her a reassuring smile and opened the car door.  
  
"Xiao-Lang [3]? Is that you?" A female voice asked. A regal looking woman with old Chinese robes walked out to greet the trio. Kero flew out of the car to greet the matron of the Li household. He landed on the ground and gave her a respectful bow. "Greetings guardian beast." Syaoran's mother stated. "Where are you Ying-Fa [4]? Where's the girl that my son is still raving about?" Sakura exited from the limo and bowed deeply to the woman in front of her.  
  
"Okaeri Xiao-Lang, Ying-Fa, and guardian beast of the book of Sakura. [5]" The Li matron smiled acknowledged. She led the group to the mansion. Sakura's mouth hung open as she was led to the Li mansion. The Li home was so much bigger than she expected it would be. The Li mansion could rival Tomoyo's and win hands down. The Li mansion had to be the most superior mansion in all of Asia. The gardens were wonderful. They had fountains and birdcages full of exotic looking birds. There were hedges and flowers that were perfectly trimmed and orderly. She realized that she would be living here in this utopia if she were to be able to complete the tests ahead of her. She turned to her left and noticed that Kero had the same look of envy on his face.  
  
"I smell cake…" Kero whimpered. His eyes watered and followed his nose to the kitchen. Syaoran stared at the stuffed animal dubiously and shook his head. Its tail was twitching as it watched the cooks most likely prepare the cake that would be served at dinner tonight for his return.  
  
All of Syaoran's sisters ran outside to greet their little brother. They smiled and pinched his cheeks claiming that they all missed him. They all glomped onto him and grinned. After many curses coming from Syaoran the group still didn't remove themselves from their little sibling. It wasn't until Sakura made a little cough that they seemed to recognize that someone else was there with them. The Li matron chuckled to herself and shook her head. The Li sisters blushed and slowly removed themselves from their little brother.  
  
"So you're Sakura. Okaeri!" One of Syaoran's sisters greeted. The pack of females all glomped onto Sakura like a little sister. Sakura grinned and hugged back smiling at every single one of them.  
  
"That's enough," Syaoran's mother interrupted, "Now if you don't mind I'm going to show Sakura where her room shall be. Unless you girls would like to show her around." The girls nodded happily and dragged her around the house.  
  
"She'll be fine Xiao-Lang. They seem to like her." Syaoran's mother stated. The majestic looking woman began to walk away from her son.  
  
"Shi shi ne [6], okaasan. [7][8]" Syaoran smiled at his mother and ran up the stairs to his room. Syaoran's mother smiled and turned to walk into her parlor. There she was met face-to-face with Kero.  
  
"Can I have some cake?!………………….PLEASE!!!???" Kero pleaded. The Li lady looked at the guardian beast with amusement. The flying animal landed on her shoulder as she walked towards the kitchen to find some food.  
  
[1] Oi = hey! Gaki = brat  
  
[2] onegai = please  
  
[3] Xiao-Lang = 'Syaoran' in Chinese  
  
[4] Ying-Fa = 'Sakura' in Chinese  
  
[5] Okaeri = 'Welcome home'  
  
[6] Shi shi ne = 'Thank you' in Chinese  
  
[7] Okaasan = mother  
  
[8] sorry for the immediate switch in languages…I didn't know that Chinese word for mother. I'm sure I heard it before, but I can't seem to remember it! Gomen ne!  
  
So!!! What do you think of the story so far buddies? Sorry that it's not as long as you would like it to be. Remember that the number of reviews for this story will affect the fate of this tale. More to come some time! Oh yeah! I totally forgot the names of all of Syaoran's sisters and his mother's name. If anyone could tell me in his or her review I would truly appreciate it! Ja ne minna-san!  
  
- ChIbI KaWaIi PiNaY 


End file.
